A Spirit of Fire
by Jethro Knights
Summary: With the resources of the magical world, it's foolish to think two students couldn't spend a night together if they wanted. Unless they let the steam of romance obscure their common sense. Then things get messy. Lots of pairings.
1. I

_Author's Note: This story is one big lemon tree. And when life gives me lemons...I post them here for your reading pleasure. In return, I humbly ask that you review, and follow/favorite the story if you like it. Think of it as a lemonade stand, and I need some income in order to keep cranking out pitchers of sweet 'n' sour delight. Now, back to your regularly scheduled fic!_

* * *

><p>5:30 PM<p>

"Dobby," Harry called, poking his head into the steaming, aromatic cavern that was the Hogwarts kitchens. Dozens of house elves bustled about, some carrying pans of sausage, others large pots of simmering stew. The room had a nice air about it, of labor performed by workers happy to do it. "Dobby?" he called again.

"Harry Potter, sir!" came a familiar squeak somewhere around his knees, and Harry felt himself sway as the elf forcefully wrapped his little arms around Harry's legs. "Dobby knew Harry Potter would visit Dobby, and now he has! Would Sir like a snack? A desert? Dobby knows Sir's favorite, the treacle tart -"

"It's tempting, Dobby," Harry said, smiling at his longtime friend. "But actually, I was wondering if you would do me a favor…" He lowered his voice conspiratorially.

The house elf beamed. "Dobby would be honored to do Harry Potter a favor! Every house elf knows that Sir is the most kindest, the most noble…but what is it he requires of Dobby?" He looked expectantly up at Harry.

"Well, Dobby, I was wondering if you would mind putting this in the pumpkin juice tonight." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a vial, filled with a clear liquid. He held it out to the elf, who took it reluctantly. It looked large and heavy in his small hands. He looked nervously up at Harry.

"Master Dumbledore is very serious about the food being good, Harry Potter, Sir," the elf said anxiously. "This would not be anything, _bad_, for the students -"

"Oh, no, no!" exclaimed Harry, looking horrified. "This is a mild pepperup potion. Professor McGonagall thought that since a lot of the Gryffindors were coming down with colds, it would be best if they could all take it at once. She asked me to give this to you."

"Ah!" Dobby replied happily, expression of worry clearing. "Of course Harry Potter is only looking after his fellow students, Sir is always so generous, so kind -"

"Yes, yes, Dobby, thank you. Now, I have to finish my, er, Charms homework. See you later!" He stepped back, waved goodbye to the elf now clutching the bottle, and quietly closed the secret door. Once he checked that the hallway was empty, he sagged against the wall.

It hurt lying to Dobby; the elf was so trusting, just looking into his eyes made Harry want to admit his wrongdoing. He had hoped that Dobby would simply do as he asked, but instead it was necessary to tell a white lie. He wished he hadn't, but there could be no going back now. He had set the ball rolling - now he had to make sure of who was out of the way.

Harry waited in the corridor outside the kitchens for a few minutes, to make sure no tasty scents lingered on his robes that might incur questions. Then he was off, robes swooshing, down the hallway and out of sight.

5:43 PM

Ginny Weasley stepped out of the Transfiguration classroom, bag over her shoulder. The rest of her classmates were still chatting to each other as they packed, but she was hungry and wanted to get to the Great Hall. As she walked briskly down the hall, students from other classrooms slowly spilled out. Soon the corridor was near full. Ginny was fighting her way through the crush of bodies to the marble staircase, and dinner, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You might want try the tea," Harry said quietly as he maneuvered past her. A second later he had vanished back into the crowd.

Ginny shivered. She had suggested the plan as an idle thought, but was thrilled Harry had decided to go through with it. She felt a blush spread across her freckled cheeks in anticipation.

6:15 PM

Harry talked lively with his other friends at the Gryffindor table that night, shoveling down forkfuls of food and jovially refilling their goblets with a nearby jug of pumpkin juice. To the fellow boys who slept in his dormitory, he made loud toasts to the success of the Gryffindor quidditch team, making sure their downed glasses were followed by seconds and thirds. It was almost halfway through the meal that he noticed something amiss.

"Where's Hermione got to?" he asked Ron, who was wolfing down chicken and mashed potatoes in between gulps of orange drink.

"Dunno," Ron belched. "Think she said she 'ad an essay to finish."

Harry shrugged. Hermione wouldn't be too much of a problem. It was the boys he shared a room with that he needed to focus on.

"Have some more juice," he said mildly, refilling Ron's goblet, grinning inwardly as it was drained yet again.

6:51 PM

The Gryffindors made it forty minutes before Harry could see the potion taking effect. It was meant to have a slow onset, to avoid arousing suspicion, but it was still fast and efficient. His fellow students had barely sat down to work on homework (though it was a Friday night, so Harry didn't feel so bad about it) than yawns began to ripple through the common room. Ten minutes later, the first of the smaller students with quicker metabolisms drifted up the staircase, almost tripping in their sudden fatigue. Soon, the other years followed. Ginny gave Harry a significant look as she slowly climbed up the stairs behind her dorm mates, feigning tiredness.

Harry did not have to wait long for his turn. Soon, Neville and Seamus were wearily rubbing their eyes and staring blankly into the space over their textbooks. Dean and Ron were both trying to write essays, but hardly noticed as their quills kept sliding haphazardly over their parchments. Harry watched smugly from his armchair by the fire. He wished Crookshanks would jump into his lap right now so Harry could stroke him like the villain of one of Dudley's action movies. His plan was unfolding, albeit slowly. He decided to speed it up.

"Blimey!" He exclaimed. Stumbling over to the tables where the other boys sat (they were the last ones in the common room, being the biggest and thus taking longest to yield to the sleeping draught), he gestured carelessly at his watch and said, "Mates, it's nearly midnight! We oughta go to bed or we'll be late for classes tomorrow."

The illogicality of this declaration was fortunately lost on them, and after making some incoherent remarks to the effect of "Yeah, mate, right" they dutifully followed Harry up the stairs. Once in the dormitory, Harry calmly closed the door and leaned against it, watching the potion take full effect as his delaying charm wore off. His bunk mates quickly succumbed to the elixir, falling onto their beds or the floor in varying states of nudity, habit having driven them to attempt changing into their pajamas before going to bed.

Harry waited until he heard Neville's snores and until Dean began breathing peacefully from his place on the floor, then cast silencing charms over all of them, so their peaceful slumber would remain uninterrupted. He made sure that the ones over the windows and the door were especially strong. He didn't want any sounds drifting over the grounds or common room, in case Hagrid was smuggling in a new pet or a house elf was cleaning in the middle of the night. As an afterthought, he cast a second one over Neville, whose snores were not quite silenced.

With this work done, he pulled out a small flask of coffee he had filled at breakfast and tapped it with his wand to reheat it. He drank it quickly, set the flask down on his night table, and sank onto his four-poster bed, feeling the light buzz and rise in alertness quickly.

He was not waiting long. Within twenty minutes, he heard soft footsteps and saw the door knob turn. As the door opened on silenced hinges, a sliver of light from the window illuminated the pale, slightly freckled face of Ginny Weasley. She carefully stepped into the room and gently closed the door behind her, then turned to survey the dormitory. Her eyes widened at the half-naked bodies of her fellow Gryffindors scattered over the floor.

"It couldn't be helped," Harry drawled lazily from his bed. "Not if this was going to work."

"And it will," Ginny replied, the look of surprise sliding off her face as she stepped towards him, grinning. As she walked, she pulled off her robe and ripped off the sweater she had underneath. She had been mentally preparing for this all day, and had planned out exactly what she was going to do.

Harry watched as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, feeling himself grow hard as he took in her figure through the thinning layers of clothing. She grinned at him as she pulled off the shirt and her skirt. Soon, she was in nothing but her bra and panties. She blushed slightly as she felt Harry's eyes fix on her size-c's.

"Your turn," Ginny whispered seductively. Harry quickly tugged off his pants and practically tore his shirt off, feeling pleased at Ginny's impressed look at the sight of his muscular chest. He pulled off his boxers, allowing his erection to stand upright.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry had a good six inches. He'd always gotten hard during their foreplay in the past, but there had been nothing to indicate that much flesh was eagerly awaiting her. Undaunted, she pulled off her bra, enjoying the gasp she heard as his eyes fixated on her ample breasts. The feeling of vulnerability made her wet, and that too became obvious as she slipped her panties off. Her hairless pussy (she kept it shaved after some painful entanglements with her quidditch uniform) glistened slightly in the low light that permeated the dormitory.

They were still for a moment; Ginny standing and staring at Harry's cock and resisting the urge to massage her clit, and Harry laying on the bed, looking dreamily at Ginny's slit, his hand absent-mindedly tracing the base of his cock. Then the need for action overtook them.

Ginny crossed the remaining distance and climbed onto the bed so she was crouching over Harry. She lowered her head to kiss him, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth and frantically explore. She felt a guttural moan rise from within his chest as his hands came up to grasp her breasts, gently at first, but then more firmly, his thumbs dancing over her nipples. She kept herself propped up with one hand and allowed the other to trace its way down his chest, feeling the lines between his abs and finally reaching his dick. She felt his hands momentarily stop their massaging, then resume as he slowly dragged her hand up and down his length. Her wet pussy was helpfully dripping onto his cock, making the process much easier for her and (it was quite obvious) more pleasurable for him.

Harry groaned as Ginny tenderly stroked him. He continued to kiss her silently, but he begged her with his hands to speed up. Ginny felt the increase in pressure on her breasts, but was feeling playfully cruel and didn't reciprocate the increase in pleasure. Her hand continued to slowly rub his member, which was now lathered in her juices and his precum. Harry writhed in ecstatic agony for several minutes, before breaking off the kiss and growling, "Now you're going to have to suffer too."

With an effortless motion, he flipped her over and rolled so he was suddenly on top. He left her no time to brace herself - within seconds the tip of his thick cock was poised at her entrance. Ginny reached down to rub her clit, which was burning with need, but Harry's hand batted hers away. She understood the message nervously. She was going to have to depend on him alone to pleasure her. Suddenly she wished she'd been nicer during her handjob.

"Ready or not…" Harry trailed off, breathing heavily. He put one hand under her butt, clenching the fatty skin. Ginny closed her eyes as Harry carefully lowered himself onto her. She felt her slick walls part eagerly for his manhood, molding to his shape as he inserted his full six inch dick into her. She gasped and he moaned in pure bliss as her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. The tip of it tickled at her g-spot, promising that yet more pleasure was on the way.

Harry frowned slightly. "Isn't there supposed to be…"

"My hymen? It broke when I was broomstick riding," Ginny explained. "It's probably better this way. Now can you please, _please_, fuck me? I'm literally -"

Whatever Ginny was literally feeling was promptly forgotten as Harry pulled out three inches and then slammed back in again. This time the head of his penis hit her g-spot head on, and his wet, spongy mat of pubic hair rubbed across her clit at the same time. Ginny bit back a scream of delight and contented herself with a shrill squeak. Harry arched his back as his dick finally got its hard-earned stimulation, sending him several waves of pleasure. He was quickly addicted to the feeling, and pumped her without thinking several times, before remembering that the thing was done best with a rhythm.

Ginny, for her part, was happy to let Harry do the work. She let herself sink slightly into the bed under the force of his thrusts, each one flashing her a split second of ecstasy, with a warm, buzzing feeling building in the background. Ginny wanted to keep her orgasm at bay for as long as possible, but in the passion of the moment, her body wouldn't obey her. She felt her vaginal muscles instinctively squeeze his cock as he continued to pump her, his low groans of pleasure becoming more raspy as the suede walls of her vagina molded perfectly to his dick. She willed her slit to spare her and Harry for at least a couple minutes, but her pussy was having none of it.

With a final pump, she came in a flood of pure heaven that filled her vision with color and contracted her walls to their tightest yet. She rode out her orgasm as Harry continued to thrust into her, rapidly nearing his own climax. As she dreamily closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped in the comfort of her orgasm, she felt Harry's penis pulse and throb suddenly within her, followed by him bellowing in pleasure. Her insides were suddenly filled with a warm feeling, which seemed so complete and _right_ to her that she had a second, milder orgasm then and there. It was only when she realized Harry had pulled out that she realized what the warm feeling meant. She opened her eyes and saw her vagina was filled with a creamy white liquid.

"Harry!"

"It's ok!" He said, smiling from where he lay beside her, a content look on his face. He leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged through his robes. A minute later he straightened, holding a small bottle with a reddish liquid inside.

"It's a contraceptive," he said in answer to her questioning glance. "I sneaked the instructions when I was in the Restricted section for that Transfiguration essay. You can drink it tomorrow and you'll be fine. In the mean time…" He waved his wand lazily over her slit, and his semen vanished. Ginny frowned a little; she had liked the feeling of his cum in her.

"Well, we'll have to that again," she said, still a little breathless. "That was absolutely -"

"_What are you two doing?!"_ came a loud shriek. Hermione stood in the doorway, a book clutched under her arm, her hand stained with ink, evidence of a hard essay. She looked incredulously down at them, taking in the full scene. Then, she wheeled about and dashed up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny looked slowly at each other, then Harry said aloud what they were both thinking:

"Shit."


	2. II

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked shrilly, sliding off the bed and hastily grabbing her clothes off the ground. "There's no way she doesn't know what we were doing."

"Nope," Harry agreed. He felt oddly calm, even though his best friend had just seen him in bed with his girlfriend. He certainly didn't regret anything. It would simply be a matter of convincing Hermione to keep quiet about the whole affair. His mind was already working out the ways he could solve the problem.

"Um, Harry," Ginny said, sliding her panties on, "You might want to get dressed. I'll try to reason with her…"

"No," Harry said, an idea forming in his brain. The details were foggy, as the afterglow of his climax hadn't quite worn off yet, but he had a vague plan for dealing with the unfortunate development. "Go to bed. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He watched Ginny dress herself carelessly in the low light of the dormitory, then blew her a kiss as she tiptoed out.

Harry dressed in his pajamas, feeling anger begin to build at Hermione for interrupting their lovemaking. However, he knew he would have to take a rational approach with her. As he thought over his plan, he dragged his roommates onto their beds and tried to arrange them in their normal sleeping positions. He dispelled the Quieting charms and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Less than an hour had passed since he had first entered the dormitory.

Harry tried futilely to fall asleep, but he was still feeling the caffeine from the coffee and try as he might, he couldn't doze off. Instead he lay awake, carefully turning over variations of his plan, wondering which ones would work best.

* * *

><p>The next morning, things were surprisingly normal. The potion had worn off sometime during the night, and the Gryffindors hadn't felt it's soporific effects upon waking up. In fact, some of them were looking like they'd had the best sleep in years. Harry dressed quickly and waited at the base of the stairs for Ginny to come down. When she did, she blushed a little upon seeing him, but it faded as they held a whispered conversation.<p>

"Did Hermione leave yet?"

"Yes, to breakfast, I think. It could have been the library. I'm not sure."

"I'll find her," Harry said. "You just keep quiet on this, ok? I know what I'm going to do."

"Ok."

After a breakfast spent making sure the other Gryffindors mentioned no unusual observations about the previous night, and a quick, unsuccessful search for Hermione, Harry retired to the nearest bathroom off the entrance hall. He sat down in a stall and pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

It took him less than a minute to find the dot labeled _Hermione Granger._ She was walking through the fifth floor, presumably done with her breakfast and off to the library. Harry frowned, following her dot as she turned a corner and entered a Prefect's bathroom. His expression cleared. This was an excellent window to talk things over with her, and convince to her not to tell any of the other Weasleys. Harry wiped the map and put it back in his pocket, and left the bathroom, hurrying up the marble staircase.

The corridors of Hogwarts were thankfully deserted, with most people still at breakfast, so Harry had no need to don the invisibility cloak as he jogged to the Prefect's washroom. He wanted to take every precaution against being spotted this time.

When he reached the door to the bathroom, he whispered the password he knew as a quidditch captain ("refreshing breeze") and quietly entered. He walked past the entrance to the boys' area and instead turned into the girls' room. There was a wall of sinks, stalls, and next to a door at the other end of the hall, a line of cubbies. He saw that a pile of clothing was already piled into one.

Harry quietly opened the door and stepped into the room that made going out of your way to a Prefect's bathroom worth it. The massive bath that was always full of warm water was gently illuminated by soft lamps on the walls, which cast a golden glow on the steamy air and the damp stone walls. Hermione was sitting in the water with her back to the door, unaware of his entrance. Her hair, normally bushy and frizzy, was slick and straight from the mist as it fell down her tan shoulders and back. Harry felt himself going hard as he walked to the edge of the bath.

"Ahem," he said quietly.

Hermione shrieked as she turned to see him standing there, before too late reaching up to cover her chest. Sputtering indignant phrases, she reached the sides of the pool to pull herself out, but Harry reached down and firmly pushed her back in.

"What it this?!" She shouted, forgetting to cover herself. She stood in the bath, looking angrily up at him. "Harry, how could you -"

"You know, Hermione," Harry said over her, "You really ought to _calm down." _He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her chest. "_Cheerio."_

The effect of the Cheering charm on Hermione was profound. She felt the anger drain out of her immediately, replaced with a warm, mellow feeling. Harry kept his wand carefully trained on her, and soon she was feeling positively happy. A flush crept up her cheeks and her mouth parted in a brilliant smile as radiant euphoria filled her, washing her problems away and leaving her feeling completely content and joyous.

"I think that's enough of that," Harry said, releasing the spell. Hermione looked up at him, smiling happily.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I don't quite know why I was upset," she said, trying to remember. "Maybe...you're not supposed to be here?"

"Nah," said Harry smiling. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is all right."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She felt great, and Harry looked so confident, how could he be wrong? "Yes, everything's all right. Nothing's wrong," she repeated.

"Good," Harry said. He placed his wand on the ground and took off his shoes. As he undressed, Hermione looked innocently up at him, having forgotten her previous qualms about the situation. Her arms floated loosely at her sides, and she didn't mind the fact that Harry was enjoying the view. When he was completely naked, she giggled in realization.

"Are you going to take a bath with me?" she said seductively, suppressing a chuckle.

Harry grinned. "I reckon so." He gently slid into the water next to her, and looked around at the taps lining the massive bathtub. He found the one he was looking for and twisted it open. A bright green liquid flowed out, quickly spreading out to dye the whole pool a light lime color. When it reached Hermione, she inhaled sharply at the feeling. It made her feel active, alert, and suddenly want to move around. Coupled with the Cheering charm, it had the desired effect.

Hermione looked Harry up and down, seeing him in a completely new light. He leaned against the wall of the bath, his front exposed to her ravenous gaze. She moved towards him, her eyes lit with sudden purpose.

"Harry," she said quietly. "Do you...would you…"

"Yes," he said simply, and moved to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her supple breasts against his bare chest. A slight moan escaped his lips. They kissed, wrestling each others' tongues. Hermione felt Harry's hand sneak between her legs and she opened them to give him full access. His palm rubbed her nub and his fingers circled tantalizingly around her folds. She groaned.

"More, please…"

Harry smiled and flipped her around, keeping her back pressed against his chest with one hand that also cupped her breast. His other hand resumed its ministrations to her slit, rubbing and teasing her so well she almost came right then - but Harry stopped before she could. He turned her around again and this time when she turned to kiss him she felt his member hit her belly - hard and erect. She gave him a mischievous grin and grasped it, eliciting another low moan.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed in response. Hermione slowly guided him to her entrance, then, taking a quick breath, she impaled herself on him. It was much better than she expected. There was a flash of pain as she felt something give within her, allowing his manhood to slide smoothly in, but it was quickly buried under the waves of pleasure that erupted within her as Harry pushed himself back and forth inside her.

He pushed her back until she was pressed against the wall of the pool, allowing no retreat from his furious thrusts - not that she wanted to. They resumed their kissing as Harry fiercely continued to pump her, just hard enough to make her toes curl and be glad the bath water negated gravity. She was in a world of bliss. She had never imagined it felt this good. She grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him deeper on each thrust, allowing his tip to rub against the end of her canal, which felt very good indeed. Hermione tried to suppress the small gasps and moans that escaped her lips, but she couldn't focus enough to muster the will power - especially as she felt her climax returning with a vengeance.

Harry was feeling the same way. Hermione wasn't as tight as Ginny, but she allowed more of him in, which was just as good. He tried to keep himself from coming for as long as he could, but finally the pressure was to strong and he had to submit. With a muffled "aaaaah" he shot his seed inside her, which of course dissolved all the restraint Hermione had left. Her fingernails dug deep into his waist as she trembled and clenched around his shaft.

"Haaaarrrryyyy!"

Slowly, he slid out of her, gave her a final kiss, and hoisted himself out of the pool. Hermione wasn't worried about pregnancy, even though he couldn't have cum any deeper in her if he tried. She knew a useful spell or two, and the chlorinated water was just as good a preventative as any. She lay back in the water, feeling calm and at peace, as though she was adrift in a brook running through a quiet forest. She watched as Harry toweled himself off and dressed himself.

When he walked to the door, he turned back to her and said, "I thinks it's best if we keep everything a secret, right, Hermione?" She nodded. He gave her a final grin and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Hermione stayed in the water for another ten minutes. When the Cheering charm wore off, she realized she wasn't angry over what had happened; in fact, she didn't regret it one bit. Of course, she wasn't about to tell anyone about Harry and Ginny now, which had probably been Harry's plan.

It was too bad that had just been to keep her quiet. She wanted more.


	3. III

Ginny was studying in the library when Harry walked in. She grinned at him and gestured for him to sit down. He gave her a quick kiss and pulled out the chair opposite her at the small table. When he sat down, he immediately pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. He scribbled something on it, then slid it over the tabletop to her.

_I think Hermione will stay quiet now._

Ginny felt a surge of relief and curiosity. After a furtive glance around the room to make sure no one was watching them, she wrote back:

_Good! How'd you do it?_

_You're not going to like it, _came the response. She raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue, pushing the paper back to him. He hesitated, then jotted down another sentence.

_I...sort of had sex with her. _

Ginny's mouth fell open slightly.

_In a bath tub. After getting her high on a cheering charm._

Ginny's first though was that making love while on a cheering charm sounded like a marvelous idea, the second was one of incredulity that Harry had conceived and executed such a plan. She thought she ought to feel angry, but instead she felt a shiver of delight. An opportunity for Harry to garner more experience would definitely be more pleasurable for her in the long run. She grinned and wrote back:

_So I'm sharing you? Already?_

Harry blushed. _She was good...I won't do anything if you don't want me too._

Ginny considered this for a moment. _Actually...I want to try it too._

Harry stared at her. _The three of us?_

_Yes._

_Well...I guess we could. I was thinking, and I realized we could have just gone to the Room of Requirement. _

Ginny thought about it. It made sense. The Room could give them all sorts of naughty stuff, and it guaranteed their privacy.

_Can we do it today? _she wrote, excitement rising in her.

_I guess. If she's up to it. What about your studying? :)_

_Screw it._

_Ok. Come to the Room at 4:00. I'll contact Hermione. _

They exchanged a few pleasantries and she resumed her studying. Harry got up, crumpled the paper and tossed it into a bin on the way out. A few minutes later, Colin Creevey, who had been keenly watching them pass the note back and forth from behind a bookshelf, stopped to tie his shoelace next to the garbage can, and in a lightning-quick movement, snaked his hand inside and grabbed the ball of parchment. Then he was outside a moment later.

He smoothed out the note. He was not normally a nosy person, but the couple's expressions as they passed the paper back and forth had been quite bizarre, and he was curious as to what they were talking about that was so secret. As he read, he quite forgot the arguments he had mentally been voicing.

_Harry and Ginny have been sleeping together? No big surprise there. And Hermione knew...so Harry did her, so she couldn't talk...and they're all meeting up in the Room of Requirement in two hours… _

An evil grin spread across his face as the possibilities zoomed through his mind. When he walked off, his head buzzing with ideas, it was not in the direction he had previously planned.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked cautiously through the halls. She had been on the toilet when Harry's patronus had silently glided through the wall, whispered, "Hermione, Ginny and I are going to fuck in the Room of Requirement at four. We want you there. You know what to think," and disappeared. After the shock wore off, she quickly finished up and checked her watch. Harry had taken her virginity less than five hours ago, and he wanted to go again? <em>With Ginny, too?<em> Harry was clearly stronger than she had thought, and not in the magical sense.

She finished her homework and knitted a few elf hats, helped some Hufflepuffs and popped down to the kitchens for a mug of tea. When she was sure her schedule was out of the way, she dropped her back off at Gryffindor tower and made her way to the Room.

She stopped in front of the blank stretch of wall and thought, with some embarrassment, _I need a place to have a threesome and it needs to be secret._ She wondered if the Room had heard this sort of need before. She hoped not.

With a small pop, a door expanded into existence. Hermione cautiously turned the knob, and the door swung inward with only the softest of creaks. She stepped inside the Room of Requirement and gasped softly in amazement.

The room was circular, high, and vaulted, with large windows on all sides letting in golden sunlight. The stone walls bore torches that crackled merrily, illuminating the main attraction: a truly enormous bed, about double king size, laden with blankets and pillows. Harry and Ginny were already there, passionately making out. Harry was in his boxers and Ginny was toppless, her breasts pressed against his chest as they frantically fought each other's tongues. Hermione walked forward, intent on observing this erotic sight from a better angle. As she moved in for a closer view, a small blur passed through the open door, which shut quietly behind it.

Colin Creevey's Disillusionment charm was flawless, as he had begun frantically practising it as soon as his plan had formed in his mind. He allowed himself a few seconds to gaze at the glorious sight of a shirtless Ginny Weasley, then turned his attention to the equipment he had brought: his enchanted Polaroid camera, which he could develop magical moving pictures with, and a more modern high-definition video camera, as a backup. Both items were charmed to blend in with their surroundings, as he was. Carefully, he switched on the video camera and pressed the record button. Then he tapped it with his wand to levitate it gently over the bed, allowing it to capture everything in full detail. Then, after double checking his charms of concealment and making sure his footsteps were quiet, he began to slowly circle the perimeter of the room, snapping picture after picture as Harry and Ginny continued to kiss each other forcefully.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw Hermione watching them. He smiled and broke off his ministrations to Ginny's mouth.

"Come join us!" he cried jovially, gesturing eagerly. It was funny for Hermione to see him acting almost childishly, considering the mature nature of his actions. It didn't linger on her mind for long, however, and soon she was slipping off her clothes and closing the gap between her and her fellow pleasure seekers. Ginny too paused to rip off her remaining clothes and tug off Harry's underwear. Colin gleefully snapped several shots of her hairless pussy and Harry's large cock. His lens was soon diverted in Hermione's direction as she pulled off her bra and allowed her supple breasts to bob magnificently as she daintily placed herself on the edge of the bed, pulling off her panties to expose another promising slit. As he crept from one viewpoint to another, Colin lazily clicked away as Hermione, grinning mischievously, stretched out naked on the opposite side of Harry. He kept the hovering camcorder firmly pointed at the young threesome, capturing every frame in pristine detail.

"Enough foreplay," Ginny finally decided. "Hermione, I got here first, so I'm taking dibs."

"Dibs on wha - OH MY GOD," Harry yelped as Ginny took his rock hard cock in her mouth without warning. After their makeout session, she was in no mood for tenderness - she viciously pumped her mouth around his dick. Hermione felt slightly alarmed that events were unfolding before she'd gotten properly situated, but at the same time she was glad that the meeting was going to be businesslike. Indeed, she quickly got down to business, not wanting to miss any of the fun, and pressed her mouth to Harry's, initiating his second makeout session while Ginny whipped her head up and down his shaft. Harry could not believe how amazing he felt. Two beautiful ladies had made it their business to see he was pleasured as much as possible - and he wasn't complaining. Between the mild pleasure of good kissing with Hermione and the rapid lances of bliss from his nether regions thanks to Ginny, he could feel his muscles relax as his body allowed him to experience the carnal happiness it was built for.

At the edge of the room, Colin quickly slammed another roll of film into his camera and continued capturing shots of the three naked bodies in front of him.

Hermione could tell from the way Harry was gasping through their kisses that he was close to orgasm. She rubbed her breasts against him, challenging herself to make him cum faster. Within another minute, she heard a telltale gasp on Ginny's end and broke off the kiss to see her frantically trying to swallow what looked like a whole pint of Harry's seed. Once Ginny inevitably collapsed to the side of the bed, Harry's large cock having been denying her windpipe of its much needed air, Hermione quickly moved in to lick up the cum she had missed. Harry smiled contentedly as a second tongue roved over his intimate parts, thirsty for hydration. Finally, Hermione straightened up and grabbed her wand, casting a quick _scourgio _over the already-soiled sheets. She looked down at Harry and dropped a small vial on his chest.

"So you can go again," she said simply. Harry nodded and greedily threw back the potion. In less than ten seconds, his member was pressing firmly against her slit.

Hermione slowly slid onto Harry's dick, sighing at the sense of completion as she was filled and stretched by his large member. Harry's head leaned back involuntarily as his cock sent him amazing feelings of pleasure. Hermione rotated slightly from her position above him, slowly tilting him so he hit every part of her. It was so incredible that she almost came then and there, but she forced herself to take it slow and began a slow rhythm of bouncing up and down. Her hard nipples dragged across Harry's chest, and his hands came up to grasp her breasts and squeeze them tenderly.

This was too much. Cursing inwardly, Hermione muffled a moan as she came on his hard cock, her juices sliding slowly down to his base. Harry, though disappointed Hermione hadn't lasted longer on her first go, knew this was the first of many orgasms she was going to have. However, his balls remained unsatiated, despite his previous milking by Ginny. He nimbly flipped her onto her back, and resumed furiously ramming his cock into her. Hermione closed her eyes as her afterglow continued to make her giddy, passively absorbing to the force of his thrusts. Sure enough, she felt a second orgasm building, and, wanting to synchronize it with Harry, she leaned up and passionately kissed him. It was just enough to send him over the edge, and his hands tightened on her boobs as he shot his cum into her, before tenderly pulling out. They lay together, hands clasped, him breathing hard, her trying not to pant after struggling to keep from screaming at her second climax. Ginny, who had been feeling neglected, had been rubbing herself fiercely, and came as well after some frantic fingering.

As they lay passively on the bed, a tangle of limbs and puddles of cum, Colin slowly walked up to them, grinning viciously.

"You look like you enjoyed yourselves," he said, smirking. "I hope it was worth it."

The girls shrieked. Harry hopped off the bed and looked around quickly. He stopped when he saw the camera under Colin's arm, and his panicked look turned to pure shock as the camcorder, which had recorded everything, gently descended into Colin's outstretched hand.

"I got everything," he said, giggling. "You have a nice mouth, Weasley. And good riding action, Granger." Hermione, who had hastily been trying to wipe up Harry's cum as it dribbled out of her, froze.

"Colin," she began, "You wouldn't show that to anyone...you can't!"

"I can do whatever I want," Colin snarled, casting an appreciative look over her chest. "In fact, if you three want what happened here to remain a secret, you'll have to follow my orders from now on. And the first one is, be back here tomorrow for another shoot- AHH!" He gave a yelp as a blast of magic knocked the cameras out of his hands and sent him flying. Ginny had grabbed her wand and in another second, cast reducto curses on the cameras, slashing them to pieces.

"I'm no sex slave of yours, Creevey," she growled, keeping her wand trained on him as he crawled to his feet. "You think you can blackmail me just like that? Maybe with those videos, but now?"

"In fact," said Harry coldly, mentally listing the hexes he was going to use, "We might be taking some funny pictures of you, when we're done."

"Oh yeah?" Colin snapped. "I put _Gemin_o spells on the film and memory card, and linked them to the backups with _Protean_ charms. I made them invisible and hid them outside the range of your summoning spells.

"There's no destroying the evidence of your little afternoon show. If you want to keep your reputations, you answer to me."

Harry looked at Hermione, who shook her head, not seeing anyway past his safeguards. _There's no way out,_ he groaned inwardly. Colin had them under his thumb, and he knew it.

"Right, then," Colin said, allowing a smug grin to spread over his face. "Hermione, Harry, be back here after breakfast tomorrow. You can go. Ginny, you stay here. You owe me an apology for that enthusiastic _Impedimenta._"

He watched as Hermione and Harry reluctantly dressed, grabbed their wands, and left. Ginny, still naked, sat down on the bed, glaring at him, knowing full well what he meant by "apology." After a minute of admiring her perfect body, Colin waved his wand at the cameras, repairing them instantly. He recast his hover charm, and and set the video camera at eye level overlooking the bed.

"Lie down," he commanded. Ginny, still glaring at him, lay on the bed. She could almost feel the lense of the camcorder drinking in her curves, never allowing these moments to be forgotten.

She remembered a book she'd once read, about how someone being blackmailed should own up to what they did right away, or else the blackmailer would eventually compile so much incriminating evidence that if it were all released, the victim's life would be ruined beyond repair. Ginny wondered if it would be better to deal with the fallout of one sex tape, or risk having twenty of them released later. After a moment's thought, she decided that it would be too painful if everyone saw her as just a slut. It would be better to cooperate with Colin, even if he ended up owning her soul. She just couldn't bear the thought of her parents watching her get off sucking Harry's cock.

Colin lazily pulled off his socks and boxers, allowing his erection to dangle in front of her. He was almost as big as Harry, perhaps a quarter-inch shorter, but just as thick. Ginny suddenly wasn't as worried that she wouldn't enjoy it.

"Alright, you slut," Colin breathed heavily in anticipation. "Time for your apology." He climbed on to the bed and slowly positioned himself over her, his dick a couple inches over her quivering pussy, which was quite wet in spite of the situation. Ginny had only a moment to take in his muscular body before Colin lowered his mouth to hers. His breath had a sweet, slightly minty scent, and Ginny found she didn't mind kissing him. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, and she wrestled him for dominance. Her hands rose up to grab his butt, slowly forcing his cock towards her entrance. Colin leaned on one elbow and slowly began to fondle her breasts with his other hand.

Ginny was extremely turned on by this, and her cunt started leaking even more as Colin slowly traced her nipple with is thumb, delicately rubbing and prodding until she was gasping from it. How had he gotten so good at this? She was gushing like crazy and opened her eyes to see Colin carefully positioning his dick at her slit. He put his hands on either side of her and gently pushed the head of his cock up and down her folds, almost pushing it in but not quite. It felt amazing, but Colin was doing it so slowly that she was going to go crazy if he didn't speed up.

"Colin, please, just do it," she begged, her head pressed as every sliding motion from below washed over her in a wave of pleasure.

After another few seconds of teasing, Colin finally obliged her. He put a hand on her flat stomach, firmly pinning her to the bed and giving her a quick grin before gently pushing the tip of his penis against her folds, which quickly parted, allowing him easy entrance to her slick pussy. He moaned as he explored her insides, pushing farther and farther in until his balls were against her ass. Just as Ginny began to adjust to his size, he decided not to wait any longer. He pulled out until just an inch was left in, then slammed into her, repeating the process as Ginny screamed in surprise and ecstasy as her pussy was stretched open for the second time in as many days. Colin's cock came just short of hitting her g-spot, but he was also rubbing her clit with one hand, pushing on it in time with his thrusts. The feeling was amazing for both of them.

Above their heads, the video camera recorded everything.

Ginny was nearing her orgasm, and her hands came up from clenching the sheets to grab Colin's ass and try to force him in faster. He gave a throaty moan and gave in, speeding up his tempo until his dick was like a blur as it whisked in and out of her, sending droplets of Ginny's juices spraying out. Within a couple seconds of the ravenous pace Ginny was on the brink, but Colin beat her to it. He gave a throaty growl as spasmed, shuddering as he blew his load deep in her cunt. The pulsing of his dick was the last straw for Ginny, and she came in a quick burst of pure bliss, feelings of satisfaction and pleasant exhaustion sinking in. She relaxed on the bed, and felt Colin drop down beside her, one of his hands snaking out to rub one of her breasts.

"You're mine now," he said simply, gesturing with his free hand at the hovering camera. "I'm not saying you have to break up with Harry, but if I want you, I'm not giving you a choice. Understand?"

"Okay," she whispered contentedly, curling against him, her hands coming to hold him firmly. Within a minute, she was softly sleeping beside him. Colin tucked one arm around her shoulder and lazily retrieved the camera with his other. This was going to be the best year of his life.


End file.
